You Can Sense Lies
by The Girl With The Keyboard
Summary: Bree finally decides to tell Rex the truth but is interrupted and finds out that not only is Andrew failing English, but is also keeping a secret from her...


Chapter 2

As each resident of Wisteria Lane dealt with their inside issues, Bree was the one who truly got herself into a mess. She simply just kept digging herself deeper and deeper into a hole until there was no escape and the pressure was too much to handle. So she did what seemed to be the logical thing. She married into a rich family and used her husband to try and get herself out of the mess. So gradually, she hinted to her husband that she came with baggage, but he didn't seem to care; he truly did love Bree. So when she did tell him the secret, he proved that he loved her unconditionally by supporting her through everything and staying by her side. Essentially, Rex was just a way to rid herself of this crap, but she started actually loving him, but this which grew to become deep love, came with guilt and great pain. So she lied to him and told him that all her issues were resolved and that she was finally guilt-free. For a while, that did work, but eventually it all caught up with her and she was left with no choice but to tell Rex the truth but this time, the dead-honest full truth. As she remembered all the moments and memories she shared with him, she awaited her fate while hoping and praying he would understand why she made those decisions and how she wound up lying to him. '_Tick, tock. Tick, tock.'_, went the clock. And with each tick, Bree thought of how Rex could decide to report her and avenge himself by watching her be tortured and go to jail. Finally, at around 4:30, she heard footsteps approaching the door and as the person who she expected to be Rex jiggled the key into the keyhole, her heart was beating faster by the minute and she just felt like it was going to explode because of all the thoughts that were running through her head and flowing like never-ending river. Finally the door creaked open and Bree being Bree, thought,_ We must get that fixed soon!_, but she shook her head and reminded herself that she was about to become an open book and reveal everything to Rex. The slow footsteps came from the entrance and started sounding clearer as they approached the dining room where she sat ready to burst with all her secrets just begging to be told. When she finally started to make out the silhouette of a tall man in the darkness of the house, she spilled and yelled, "I lied to you! I think someone knows." And with that, the lights were turned on and there stood Bree's son and daughter, Andrew and Danielle, stunned and completely horrified yet confused. He scoffed and said sarcastically, "And I thought I was about to tell you something important." Danielle was just watching this completely shocked at the whole situation. Now Bree was the confused one. She muttered under her breath, "Wha…?" And then she washed away the confusion and then began the conversation that changed Andrew's idea of his mother completely and forever.

"Andrew, what on earth are you speaking of? I'm not making any sense of what you just said!"

Andrew looked away with unease and his words stumbled out of his mouth. "Uh, well, nothing. Um, I got my test grades back, my teacher says I'm failing English."

"Failing?! I cannot believe this, Andrew! I'm completely and utterly dissapo-" Bree stopped for a moment and thought of the things she had done. Danielle giggled. On second thought, Andrew's actions didn't seem so bad right then. She sighed and said in a calm yet clearly uncomfortable tone, "We will talk about this when your father gets home."

_When your father gets home._

That's a moment Bree has been dreading for a quite a few hours now, and it was only getting worse. She excused Andrew and Danielle and as they walked up the stairs, she worriedly stared at the family photo that stood on the dresser facing the table and thought, _What has happened to my family?_ She then remembered that she was yet to prepare dinner, so she ran to the kitchen to start preparing Corn and Zucchini Fritters for the main course and creamy, delicious Crème Brûlée for lunch. Even though her cooking was always ideal and flawless, most of the time it was her distraction and this time was no exception. So without any thought, she hazily filled the pan with olive juice instead of oil, and there was 2 hours of work going down the drain from the beginning. After 3 hours passed by, it was 7:45, and Rex was finally home. Bree made the decision to tell him after dinner so she went in with eating the main course with her family and they all enjoyed it quite much. But as she set the desert plate in the center of the table, Andrew's phone started ringing, and he rapidly said, "Uh, mom, thanks for the lovely dinner, but I gotta go."

"But Andrew! I've made this divine Crème Brûlée and it is not going to waste!" She had this innocent look on her face yet this guilty look at the same time; like she was trying to cover something up. She looked at Rex with complete disbelieve, so Andrew shot him a look which pretty much screamed _Dad, tell her something and I'll owe you big time._ So somehow Rex managed to coax her into letting him go. As Danielle watched Andrew being excused so easily, she decided she'd give it a shot and eagerly blurted out, "Yeah, I think I have to go study for this big test I have tomorrow…." And just like that she disappeared in her room. Rex looked at Bree and scoffed before noticing the clear dismay on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He said worriedly.

"Um, we have talk" Bree's voice was soft, almost delicate, but what she was about to say was nowhere near that and could possibly be the end of her marriage….


End file.
